bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Awano Hadaki
Awano Hadaki is one of the 32 contestants for the 5th BNHA OC tournament. He is an enthusiastic boy determined to prove that his quirk is fit for a hero, despite the constant mockery in his life. He was chosen by judge "Orange Card" for OCT5. Bio Ever since he was a child he was ridiculed because of his quirk, and so his main goal has been to prove that his quirk is not as weak as it may seem. Since then, he’s gone far and beyond to adapt his quirk to a multitude of different situations, and has even broken some laws regarding vigilantism on the way. These situations have only increased his wishes of being a hero in the future, and one day he hopes he will prove everybody wrong. Quirk Awano's father had slightly acidic body oils, while his mother could blow small amounts of air from her skin pores. The result? Awano can emit slightly acidic bubbles from his skin and control them. The bubbles produce an irritating, stinging sensation if they pop near enough skin, and can cause burns and bruises. Since contact is necessary, he specializes in combat against melee or low-range fighters. The more bubbles he releases the shorter each last, up to a point where they pop so close to him they start doing damage to him. Releasing too many bubbles can also make him very tired, to the point of exhaustion. Techniques Bubble body Awano releases a big amount of bubbles to completely cover his body, making direct contact difficult. He isn’t always able to use this since it requires a big number of bubbles, but if he gets the proper setup time and is not feeling tired he can do it without too much trouble. Charge Time - ~3-5 minutes Cooldown: 15 minutes since it takes a toll on his energy. Bubble Skin Awano creates small air pockets that stick to his skin to absorb impact. This is a simpler and cheaper version of bubble body, designed for situations where conserving oils is vital. Charge time- 1-2 minutes Cooldown - 5 minutes Pop goes the bubble Awano produces two bubble streams from his arms that encircle the opponent, and then bursts said bubbles to incapacitate. This is the bread and butter of Awano’s quirk, since it doesn’t require that many bubbles and is relatively simple. Charge time - about 20 seconds Cooldown - 5 to 10 minutes based on how much of it he used. Shock Bubble Awano uses built up static electricty to charge up a small amount of bubbles. Due to requiring the static energy it takes some time to perform. Charge time - 5 to 7 minutes. Cooldown - 2 to 3 minutes Party Time Awano quickly releases all bubbles within him into all possible directions, covering the surrounding area with bubbles, which make it harder to move. This is his ultimate move, since it completely exhausts his reserves. Works best in closed spaces, and when working alone since it can also incapacitate teammates. Charge time - about 30 seconds Cooldown - 30 minutes, and he can't use any bubbles for about 5. *Fighting Style His style is completely dependent on his quirk, and he’s pretty much useless without it. His hand-to-hand combat is pretty sloppy, but if combined with his bubbles can be somewhat effective. He prefers to stay in a certain distance from his targets using his bubbles to prevent them from getting close whilst incapacitating them. *Weaknesses Since the bubbles need to touch skin or be near enough when popped, Awano’s quirk is severely weaker when fighting against someone who can pop them from a safe distance. His reserves also deplete fairly quickly if he’s reckless or not paying attention. He also has some trouble fighting armored targets, since they have less available contact points. If he goes beyond what his body is used to, the bubbles he releases start lasting less and may hurt him by popping near him. Personality Awano is hyperenthusiastic about his quirk and will always try to defend it from insults, and most of his free time goes to trying out new things and training it. He's never wanted to be a hero that much until he started to get mocked for it, so he decided to prove everyone wrong by actually doing it. Stats *Strength: 2(+3) Since Awano can control the bubbles even after they left his body, he can hit most enemies without too much trouble, though since his quirk doesn’t require brute strength he’s never had an interest in going to gyms or exercising his muscles, believing his bubbles are enough. *Speed: 3(+1) He’s not very mobile, and prefers to stay put and let his quirk do the job for him. His bubbles travel at around 15km/hr. *Defense: 3(+2) While his training has made him more capable of defending himself, without his bubble protection he’s unable to do much. *Endurance:3 He’s not very durable. Can take as many punches as an average teenager can. He’s kept conscious mostly by his determination to prove his quirk’s usefulness. *Quirk Mastery: 4 (+4) Not having many friends has opened a lot of doors when it comes to having a good grasp of his quirk. He spends most of his time training and trying to find new ways to use his bubbles, as well as training new variations of bubbles. Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5